general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Starr and Michael
Starr & Michael This is the page for Michael Corinthos and Starr Manning! As you can see, they are stirring some love. I think that they both make a great couple! It was very devasting for fans to see that Starr's lover, "Cole Thornhart" Died. Plus it was a hard time for her to cope with her loss of Hope and cole. And Michael on the other hand had lost his lover also, "Abby Haver" who got killed accidently by a crane construction. However, Michael could see the grief and pain when she lost her daughter and cole. He offered her to stay in his apartment he shared with abby. Whenever Starr was grieving about the accident, he was there to make her feel better. But there was also someone else who helped her have a big chance of a lifetime! "Johnny Zacchara" who is also the person who caused the accident and the murderer of Anthony Zacchara's death. He feels guilty about killing Starr's Family. So he makes some kind of new beggining in his life. To try and be a better person and put the accident away from him. Which is why Johnny is doing this all for starr. Well Todd found out that he was the killer, but johnny knew that he swapped Sam's Baby with Tèa's dead one. While johnny told todd that he knew, he was calling carly to tell him what he did. Johnny said if he tells carly, he will tell sam. So Todd hung up the phone and decides to keep johnny's secret, and johnny keeps todd's secret. Anyway, Starr believes that Johnny is the one who helped her have music in her life. Sure we know its true, he is the One who got her even more happy. But we all kmow for SURE that Johnny is doing all this stuff just for starr. If he didnt have any connection to starr, i bet he would hire some singer he never knew. Michael thinks that this idea about johnny giving her a record deal is a great idea because she never been so happy till now. But Michael also did care for his mother Carly, so he warned Johnny to not hurt her mother, because if does again, he will hurt him. We all saw that Johnny slept with Kate's alternate personality, "Constanza 'Connie' Falconeri. It hurt Sonny and Carly very badly. We also did see Johnny fight for Carly's forgiveness and pleads to get her back. But he got what he wanted. The women in his life, Carly. But the day will come, Starr, Michael, Kate, Carly, and Sonny will know that Johnny was the one who killed Starr's family. Kate will know that Johnny framed Connie for the accident. Then you know Starr and Michael starting. Its like thy were friends yesterday and soulmates the day after. They went through a lot in past and Michael had to face his father getting threatened by Starr with a gun, and getting starr arrested. But they seem to like each other and soon they will love each other. Starr and Michael are the next hottest couples on General Hospital! Watch them on weekdays on abc at 3:00! Begining at Sept. 10th, watch them at 2:00! By Reporter Ashley R lucas